Dyskusja użytkownika:Wilczyca
Ceádmil ! Serdecznie zachęcam do komentarzy, pytań, uwag, próśb etc. left|thumbHej znowu npotrzebuje twojej pomocy;) Nie wiem jak zrobic aby przesłany obraz , przenieść do galeri danej poyaci? np. ''ten obraz wstawić w galerie Triss.' Foltest55' ' Witaj! Zaraz sprubuję dojść do tego jak to zrobić, bo przyznam szczerze, że sama nigdy nie próbowałam. Wilczyca 10:24, sie 21, 2010 (UTC) Okej, już wszystko wiem. Klikasz stronę Triss Merigold, następnie '''na samym dole strony '''klikasz przycisk '''Edytuj'. Wtedy przeniesie cię do edycji Galerii.'' Teraz interesuje nas druga część paska z narzędziami: '''Insert'.'' Pierwszy przycisk z lewej: '''Add a picture', czyli dodaj obrazek. Klikamy i jeżeli masz zapisany obraz na komputerze to wyszukujesz go i wstawiasz, jeżeli jest w innej galerii także wyszukasz go z wiki.'' Wilczyca 10:32, sie 21, 2010 (UTC) Dziękuje ci Wilczyca :) Fol5 Witaj! Wilczyca Moja odpowiedź na Twoje pytanie znajduję się na mojej dyskusji. Foltest55 15:45, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Witaj Wilczyco! Nie mam absolutnie żadnych zastrzeżeń co do Twojej wypowiedzi na mojej dyskusji. Wiem że na pewno już nie masz nerwów do moich błędów i artykułów ;p. W przyszłości postaram się bardziej przykładać, sprawdzać pisownię i budowę zdań. Jak masz czas możesz poprawić artykuł Zerrikania. Pozdrawiam gorąco! P. S Je jestem zły ani obrażony :). KF5L 13:21, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Hej Wilczyca! Już odpowiadam na twoje pytanie dotyczące czarodzieja i czarodziejki. Przyznam Ci się szczerze i bez bicia... po części improwizowałem, ale te zwroty pojawiły się w sadze A. Sapkowskiego i grze Wiedźmin. Trochę również od siebie dodałem. Pozdrawiam gorąco! KF5L 18:51, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Pragnę Ci powiedzieć że zgadzam się z Twoją propozycją, którą podałaś na stronach użytkowników. Jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy pisz. KF5L 19:03, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) preambles/introductions Witaj! Wilczyca To create new categories, you simply need to put the following code at the bottom (preferred) of the new page Kategoria:. The category then shows in red among the categories. For it to be 'actualized' or created, you need only click on that red link and then save the document. If you want that new category to be part of an existing category, then before saving, add the existing category to it. I hope that makes sense to you. And all constructive additions are most welcome :) — Game widow 19:56, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) =Ehem ehem...= Droga Wil! Jak zwykle masz rację... KF5L 11:35, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Ale jako tako nie ma artykułu pt. "Miejsce Mocy". Jeśli nie mam racji to poinformuj mnie o tym niezwłocznie, bardzo o to proszę. KF5L 11:41, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) "Oj niby władca, a taki nie rozważny... :-P ;-* " Każdy popełnia błędy Wilczyco nawet władca. KF5L 13:04, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) = Pytanie= Witaj Wilczyca! Mam do Ciebie pytanko, a mianowicie: Po edycji artykułu wchodzę do strony ostatnie zmiany i pisze tytuł artykułu i obok na zielono lub czerwono liczba, nie wiem co to oznacz, czy jest to liczba oceny artykułu przez odwiedzających stronę? Bardzo proszę o odpowiedź. KF5L 12:01, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Red and green numbers in page history Those refer to the number of characters (individual letters, numbers or spaces) added (green) or removed (red) from a page. And if some were added and others removed, then it's the difference :) — Game widow 21:22, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) =WILCZYCA!= Witaj Wil! Posłuchaj mnie jestem trochę oburzony tym co napisałaś na sgłoszonym problemie dotyczącego artykułu "Miejsce Mocy", który jednak wcześnie obsmarowałaś do mnie. Pragnę Ci powiedzieć że nie jestem amatorem i tkrąłem proze A. Sapkowskiego poprostu w zdaniach mi nie wyszło to co chciałem przekazać. Musze Ci przyznać że jako tako nie użyłaś nazwy użutkownika ale i tak wszyscy wiedzą o kogo chodzi! Proszę Cię abyś nie wypisywała więcej takich rzeczy jeśli za mną nie przepadasz to mi to powiedz. KF5L 13:20, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) =Wil= Witaj Wil! Właśnie przeczytałem to co do mnie napisałaś... i... masz rację przepraszam Cię bardzo! Masz absolutną racje jesteś kobietą i jesteś ode mnie dużo starsza (tak napisałaś). Jest mi głupio... Mam nadzieję że mi wybaczysz... :'( Przepraszam KF5L 18:41, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) =:)= Cieszę się i dziękuję za wybaczenie Wil! Naprawdę ;) =Wiesz...= Bardzo podoba mi się artykuł an angielskiej wikipedii o Vernonie Roche. Myślę że u nas tez by się taki przydał. KF5L 18:52, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) =AAA!!!= Właśnie sobie przypomniałem jak Ci idzie z Twoim projektem? KF5L 19:07, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) =Prośba= Witaj Wil Mam prośbę abyś mi wytłumaczyła jak zrobić aby wstawione zdjęcie nie miało ramki? Konkretnie po wstawieniu grafiki na jakiś artykuł np. Declan Leuvaarden ten obrazek jest w takiej ramce, ja natomiast wolałbym aby on był sam jak w przypadku Vincenta Meisa. Proszę o pomoc i do napisania! KF5L 16:30, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) =Odpowiedź na odpowiedź= Dobrze Wil... Nie ma sprawy. KF5L 12:42, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) =Tik Tak= Odezwijsię do mnie ale nie przez WW ok?? KF5L 14:15, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) =Sprawa...= Witaj! Wilczyca mam do Ciebie jedno pytanko ale na GG dobrze? Król Foltest 19:53, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) No właściwie teraz drugie mnie sie nasuneło ale to poGGadamy o tym. Król Foltest 20:13, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) Odnośnie śmierci Geralta z Rivii Ostatnio pewien bliżej mi nie znany użytkownik, edytując stronę Geralta, napisał, iż ten jest jedynym wiedźminem, który zmarł śmiercią naturalną. Na całe szczęście, prawdopodobnie nie będąc pewnym tej informacji skierował się z pytaniem do Game Widow. Niestety nie wiedział, że Game nie mówi, a tym bardziej nie pisze po polsku. Nie mniej jednak najwyraźniej zrozumiał jej anglojęzyczną odpowiedź, bo bzdurną informację ze strony Riva usunął. Nie mniej jednak Tego Użytkownika uprzejmie informuję: : :Żaden wiedźmin nie umarł śmiercią naturalną, to znaczy: na zawał serca, w wyniku wylewu krwi do mózgu, z powodu zatoru, na cholerę, ani z oczywistych przyczyn żadną inna chorobę zakaźną etc. Dlatego nie wiadomo ile żyją wiedźmini, czyli po jakim czasie ich serce, układ krwionośny, czy jakikolwiek inny są już na tyle stare by przestać prawidłowo pracować. Śmierć naturalna to śmierć, pozwolę sobie tak to niefortunnie sformułować, w wyniku "zużycia się" organizmu, czy też jeszcze brzydziej, ze starości. Żaden wiedźmin nie umarł, bo się zestarzał, każdy zginął zagryziony przez potwora, otruty, zabity przez człowieka jakimkolwiek narzędziem. Jednymi słowy ktoś drugi się do jego śmierci przyczynił. Śmierć w wyniku morderstwa nie jest śmiercią naturalną. Geralta prawdopodobnie (bo nie mamy pewności, że umarł) zamordowano (widłami). : :Pozdrawiam serdecznie :Wilczyca 20:47, gru 11, 2010 (UTC)